Chocolate Syrup and Orange Juice
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: All Matt wanted was a glass of orange juice. Leave it to Mello to mess something that simple up. Dedicated to ChesireEffect.


**A/N: **This is a random PWP. Literally, there is no plot in this, whatso-freakin'-ever. However, I was rereading the story _Chocolate Syrup_ by _ChesireEffect_, which I so recommend. There aren't enough fics with chocolate syrup, Mello and Matt. So, this is my contribution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DN, its characters, Hershey's Chocolate Syrup or Tropicana Orange Juice.

Matt opened the refrigerator in the shitty kitchen in the shitty apartment he shared with his lifelong friend and lover. It was supposed to be simple, as all he wanted was a glass of orange juice. His blonde cohort had gone shopping earlier that day and Matt had been adamant about their need of orange juice.

Much to the redhead's chagrin, the fridge was full of chocolate bars and a few bottles of chocolate syrup. There was no milk, produce or orange juice.

"Oh hi Matty," Mello said from the doorway. "Hey, are you alright?"

Matt's body was rigid and his eye was twitching. It had never been the more serious things, like risking his hide and beloved car for the case, which bothered him. It was the small and seemingly insignificant things that irked him beyond belief.

He straightened slowly, breathing deeply. Mello leaned slightly back. He wasn't used to seeing this side of his Matty. He pondered any and everything that could have upset the redhead. He'd cleaned his share of the apartment, he hadn't broken any of the redhead's games, he'd gone shopping... Oh. Shopping.

"I asked you to go shopping for groceries. I told you that we needed milk, maybe a few apples and orange juice. This is what you came home with." Matt reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of the liquid concoction.

"Well..." The blonde thought and decided for coy seduction. "I thought we could have fun with it. If ya know what I mean..."

"I know exactly what you mean. And we will have fun with it. Bed. Now," he growled threateningly. Mello's eyes widened and his heart rate picked up but he complied.

By the time he got to the bedroom he was lacking his boots and vest. He'd slung his rosary onto the dresser and was hastily stripping his pants off. A gloved hand met his back and shoved him to the bed. Mello yelped as he landed, on his knees with his ass in the air.

"Don't move unless I tell you to." The command was followed up by the leather pants being pulled down just enough to expose his backside to the air. A hand met the back of his thigh sharply, snatching a gasp in the blonde's throat.

Matt pulled a silken rope out of a special box and used it to secure Mello's wrists to the headboard. The blonde trembled at the feather light touches, seizing up when another length of rope was used as a blindfold. Matt wrapped the rope around Mello's head twice, taking away any and all sight before winding it around and shoving it in Mello's mouth.

Mello let out a muffled whine at the binds and turned his head. A sharp slap sounded through the room and Mello leaned back into the hand that had connected with his ass.

"Lie on your back." Mello turned his head in a questioning manner, wondering how he was supposed to achieve that with his arms bound so. His question was quickly answered when his legs were grabbed and pulled out from under him while Matt twisted his body. The blonde ended up on his back with his wrists crossed while Matt wrestled the pants off of his body.

A thick, cold substance was drizzled over Mello's chest, making the blonde shiver. Matt's hot tongue followed, making the blonde buck in want. He whimpered against the makeshift gag.

He was flipped again suddenly and pulled onto his knees. Matt shoved his arms apart and slipped under one of Mello's arms, ripping the gag out and tying the blindfold behind his head. Mello gasped and tilted his head, listening for any indication as to what his lover might be doing.

Three fingers suddenly tapped against his lips. He parted them obediently and felt two digits slicked with chocolate press into his mouth. The blonde moaned and greedily sucked the chocolate sauce off of the fingers, swirling his tongue around and getting all of the confection.

When Matt withdrew his hand, Mello whined for more, panting. He could hear the smirk in Matt's voice.

"Aw, do you want some more? You want some more, huh? Open up," Matt taunted huskily. Mello parted his lips to have Matt's cock shoved harshly in his mouth, coated in syrup. Mello moaned around the muscle, causing a shudder to run through Matt's body while he canted his hips, thrusting deeper. "Get it all, Mihael."

Mello groaned and bobbed his head, gripping the bars where he could and dancing his tongue along the shaft. He sucked hard, paying special attention to the head to get all of the chocolate. His lover moaned and tangled his fingers through the flaxen tresses, forcing him down.

Matt's cock was suddenly gone and Mello whined, panting hand and licking the chocolate off of his lips. He felt Matt shift from between his arms to behind him and Mello leaned back, anticipating Matt's next actions.

Except, he wasn't.

He was flipped harshly onto his back, wrists crossing again. His head thrashed about wildly, vainly trying to see what Matt was doing. A length of the silky rope brushed against his heated flesh, running a shiver through his body. He arched for more contact, yelping with frustration when the rope was tied around the base of his cock.

It wasn't enough to hurt him, only enough to prevent the orgasm that he wanted so badly.

"Matt!" he whined, shaking and bucking up slightly. He gasped as Matt shifted forward, pressing the head of his cock inside. The blonde whimpered and pushed his hips up for more. "Matt!"

"What do you want?"

"S-Stop teasing me!"

"Oh?" Matt rolled his hips forward just slightly, only to pull away again. "And what do you want me to do instead?"

Mello flushed red and remained silent.

"Say it. Say it if you want it so badly."

Mello bit his lip and shook his head. Matt smirked and continued to roll his hips, teasing his bound lover. Finally, Mello broke.

"Damn it Matt, fuck me!" Mello heard a breathless chuckle.

"Beg for it."

"Please! Please Matty, please fuck me!" Matt snapped his hips forward harshly, slamming into Mello repeatedly. Mello howled and screamed into the pillows, thrashing and throwing his body upward against Matt's. The redhead grunted and grabbed Mello's hip firmly, holding him in place.

Mello whimpered as Matt released with a growl, continuing his fading assault until he was on his hands and knees over Mello, panting. The blonde groaned in frustration when Matt pulled out and began to undo the ropes around his wrists and eyes.

When Mello had his mobility back, his hands drifted down to his neglected length, only to be slapped away by Matt's. Mello looked up with puppy dog eyes, meeting green orbs that laughed at him.

"Do not remove that rope. Go to the store and get me a carton of orange juice. It'd better be Tropicana, too. If you get back in a timely manner..." Matt's voice drifted off as he smeared chocolate sauce over his lips. "I'll help you with your problem. I'll even give you a treat. Now go."

Mello was dressed, to the store and back in a matter of minutes. All the while he ignored the looks for his rumpled hair and the dried chocolate on his lips, focusing only on Matt's promise. When he rushed into the apartment, Matt was lounging on the couch and waiting for him. He dropped the orange juice on the coffee table and gasped when Matt slid onto his knees and pushed the blonde back against the wall.

Matt smirked at Mello and the sigh of relief when his erection sprang free of the confining leather and the silken rope. A chocolate covered hand grasped his cock and slid up and down before a warm heat engulfed him, causing Mello to tangle his fingers in Matt's red locks. Matt hummed while he sucked all of the sticky syrup off, internally smirked when a curse and his name rolled off Mello's tongue as he came.

As he stood with the carton of juice in his hand, his lover slid to the floor in a panting and flushed heap. He smirked and sauntered into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway.

"Hey Mels? Let's start keeping chocolate syrup around the house."


End file.
